


There's always sun after the rain

by NatalieRyan



Series: Comfort fics for Lunedd x [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comfort, Danny is still trying to navigate life after Leslie, Episode Related, Gen, episode filler for 10x16, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: At the time I got this idea it was supposed to be just a ficlet of Danny and Eddie enjoying their afternoon on Steve's lanai. With recent development in the Danny story line and the Valentine's ep, I decided to merge both this prompt and the idea I had for the episode related story.Another one in my series of comfort fics for Lunedd.Enjoy this self-indulgent fic.For Lunedd.No beta on this one, but I ran it through a grammar checking program and of course there is Lunedd going over it to offer more insight.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Comfort fics for Lunedd x [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626655
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	There's always sun after the rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunedd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunedd/gifts).



> At the time I got this idea it was supposed to be just a ficlet of Danny and Eddie enjoying their afternoon on Steve's lanai. With recent development in the Danny story line and the Valentine's ep, I decided to merge both this prompt and the idea I had for the episode related story.  
> Another one in my series of comfort fics for Lunedd.  
> Enjoy this self-indulgent fic.  
> For Lunedd.  
> No beta on this one, but I ran it through a grammar checking program and of course there is Lunedd going over it to offer more insight.

"Hey, Danny, are you going to be alright by yourself?"

Steve sounded worried and Danny immediately surged to reassure Steve he was going to be completely fine.

But, then, Danny stepped on his right foot and pain spiked up in his leg and he groaned.

"You said you were fine?" Steve was joking a little bit now.

"I'm fine, Rambo. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

Steve rolled his eyes goodheartedly while Danny scowled at Steve and almost growled when he detected a presence next to his legs.

Eddie.

Danny looked at the Lab and smiled at him, wishing he could bend to scratch behind Eddie's ears.

"I'm going, I'm going. I just want to make sure you are okay."

"I'm okay, Steve. As long as I am resting and that I do plenty these days, it should heal as good as new."

Steve wanted to protest, knowing it has been barely 2 weeks since the accident. Danny insisted on going back to work immediately after the guy that drove the other car was caught. Steve insisted he should stay at home at least for a few more days.

All Danny had to do was to glower at Steve and Steve relented. With the threat of desk duty until Danny's ankle healed enough for field work.

Today's case required all of their presence at the scene since it was a high-profile victim and the obvious culprit (his wife, that confessed) was apprehended. But Danny had a hunch and going by his intuition, Steve knew that it was right in 99,9% of the cases. That hunch led to Danny being arrested together with Lorena. Danny's ankle started acting up soon after Steve got him out and by the time the doctor and Lorena were reunited, Danny's limp was obvious.

Steve decided then and there that they could use the rest of the day off, plus it being Valentine's Day. A plan started forming in Steve's head and he texted Tani, Noelani and the rest of their ohana.

Steve had a feeling of why Danny insisted Lorena Massey wasn't guilty of her husband's murder, but never really got the chance to talk to Danny about it. It was still fresh, and Steve knew Danny wasn't at his best ever since Leslie died.

"What?" Steve was brought out of his musings by Danny's voices.

"Nothing… I…"

"You obviously want to ask me something. I can see the cogs turning."

Steve was at war with himself. To be or not to be.

"How did you know the wife didn't do it? That she wasn't guilty of murder? I know the details, but I want to hear the real reason."

Danny looked at Steve with his piercing blue eyes, already deducing.

"Do not say it. Do not even fucking say it."

"It's… it is just a thought that came to me in a moment of weakness."

"If you think for one second that I'd try to prove someone's innocence just because they remind me of what I could've had then you are sorely mistaken."

"I don't doubt your judgment, Danny." Steve sighed. "But you have to admit she resembles-" Steve stopped himself. He wasn't sure how Danny would react to hearing her name.

"You can say it. She looks like Leslie. You think I don't know that? You think I-" there was a glint in Danny's eyes that broke Steve's heart a little bit.

He drew Danny in his arms, listening to Danny's ragged breaths. Danny wasn't crying, but it took him a while to feel like he could calm down.

"I'm sorry, Danny. So sorry."

Steve needed to know Danny would understand it wasn't just for what he implied.

"I know Steve." Danny sniffled and then grinned, all of their exchange seemingly forgotten.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. No need to fuss over me. Now go."

"I know. You are such a good patient. Especially when you ask for foot rubs and cuddles."

"I am the king and you are my personal manservant, deal with it."

"Danny…"

"Go before I kick your ass with my hurt leg and aggravate my injury further. You needn't worry about me."

"If you say so."

"Go, Steven!"

Steve almost tripped over Eddie in his haste to get out of his house. Danny was ready to kick his ass for real.

But before he went out, Steve crouched to Eddie's eye level and scratched the Lab behind his ears.

"Take care of him while I'm out, okay?"

Eddie woofed and that was all confirmation Steve needed to leave the house. Steve's date was waiting for him.

Danny turned to look at Eddie that stared at him with his puppy dog eyes and his tongue lolling out.

"What do you say we go to the lanai, buddy?"

Woof.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Danny moved carefully to pick up an ice pack and Eddie's favorite fetch toy. He then made a pitcher of lemonade and took some snacks out on the lanai, Eddie trotting next to him. Eddie made himself comfortable on the chair where Steve usually sat. Danny returned in the house to get a stool so he could elevate his leg and a blanket.

Once Danny settled, Eddie was off like a shot, expecting to play.

"You are so predictable, Edward." Danny griped, but he threw the stick shaped toy, Eddie chasing it with fervor.

Danny chuckled at the dog's devotion to run after the toy. He sipped from his lemonade and munched on almonds. It was good to see the dog feel better after the longer period where Eddie was lethargic and depressed. He was of great help in the aftermath of the car accident.

Steve texted Danny to subtly ask if Danny needed anything or if he didn't feel okay. Brooke must have been exasperated by now Danny guessed. Danny grinned. Despite Steve berating Danny for texting and calling him during their first date, Steve did the same now.

His partner was incorrigible.

Eddie finally tired soon and plopped on the chair.

"You did for today, buddy?" Danny turned to Eddie.

Eddie tilted his head and looked at Danny with curious eyes. Then he woofed.

"No more fetch for you today bud, I'm wiped. You know, I thought I'd get used to all this sprained ankles and bruised ribs shit. But the fact is, I am getting old."

Getting tumbled in a car did that, too.

Eddie still looked at him like he understood what Danny was saying.

"I'm glad you are here, buddy. You make recovery bearable. I would've probably gone out of my mind if I was alone."

Eddie nudged Danny's hand and Danny obeyed, scratching Eddie behind his ears and on his neck. Running his hand through the silky-soft strands of Eddie's fur calmed Danny enough, but it was still very fresh, what happened with Leslie.

Danny was above feeling petty over Steve having a date for Valentine's Day, but in the deep recesses of his mind he loathed the fact that he had the chance to have someone with whom he could celebrate, but he lost her.

Leslie died in that car accident. And a part of Danny died together with her. He was past believing in love at first sight, yet, there was not a better explanation for what he felt for Leslie.

Now, Danny was doomed to spend the holiday alone. He never gave it too much thought before, considered it symbolic. If you loved someone you had every day to show that to them, not just on Valentine's Day.

After having a taste of what could've been, it stung even more.

Danny took a deep breath. Eddie was a grounding presence on his right side, and it felt therapeutic.

"What's up, buddy? No date for tonight?"

Eddie whined like he wanted to say he didn't have a date.

"Too bad. But you can be my Valentine. I'll share my snacks with you."

Woof.

"Then it's settled."

Danny was growing tired. He moved around until he found the perfect position in which he could rest.

"So, buddy, what do you say we take a nap, huh?"

Woof.

"Good boy."

Danny was about to drift off when suddenly there was an added weight in Danny's lap.

“Oof, Eddie you are heavy.” Danny playfully said to the dog that amped the puppy dog look.

But no amount of pleading could move the dog off of his lap, not that Danny minded.

It was exactly how Steve found them a couple of hours later. He smiled at the sight Danny and Eddie made sleeping. Eddie dreaming and making adorable woofing sounds, his head on Danny’s lap, while Danny was snuffling and his face looked far more peaceful than it did while awake. For a moment Steve thought of everyone coming to the house soon and if he should wake Danny up, but decided against it. There was plenty of time for them to get ready, and as always he could employ their ohana as his helpers.

Steve smiled to himself. He only wished Danny would appreciate the surprise. It didn't feel right to go on a date so soon after Danny had lost his own. Hence the gathering. They were gonna watch movies, have some snacks and just hang out like a family. For now, Steve fixed the blanket tighter around Danny and let him sleep, with Eddie watching over Danny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
